Nurse Kate
Nurse Kate is a nurse at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital who previously worked at Seattle Grace Hospital. History Yumi Miyazaki When Yumi Miyazaki disappeared from her room, Alex asked Kate about it and she said she'd left with her friend, unaware that Yumi hadn't been discharged because they were short-staffed. ("Tell Me Sweet Little Lies") Nurses' Strike During the nurses' strike, while the nurses was celebrating at the bar, Kate poured a drink on Cristina Yang and started a fight, which Joe broke up. ("Break on Through") Surgical Deaths When they had a cluster of four surgical deaths in a single morning, surgeons kept canceling their elective surgeries, hoping to avoid bad outcomes. Richard then told Kate that no one was allowed to cancel any more surgeries unless they talked to him first. ("Superstition") Adam Morris When Adam Morris had an aortic dissection in a trauma room, Kate informed Richard Webber that Dr. Harrison was the cardiothoracic surgeon on call, but he was in surgery. ("Oh, the Guilt") Larry Shane Dickerson When Burke was called away from Janelle Duco to operate on Larry Dickerson, It took longer than he expected and he sent Kate to tell Cristina that he'd be back soon and not to worry. ("Staring at the Sun") Ellis Grey When Ellis went into SVT, Kate informed Cristina Yang and then went to get Burke. ("Wishin' and Hopin'") Kramer Kate asked Cristina about Kramer, a patient of hers. His x-rays were done, but she needed further instructions, which Cristina gave. She also mentioned having checked on Ellis, whom she said was sedate. ("Drowning on Dry Land") Jane Doe When the ferry crash Jane Doe had had a facial reconstruction, they put out pictures of her new face, hoping to find her family. Kate came to inform Addison that the police had found a possible match. ("Time After Time") Nick Hanscom Kate informed Cristina that her intern, Lexie, had called a code blue on a patient who wasn't code blue. ("Crash Into Me, Part 2") Hospital Flooding When the hospital was flooding, Kate informed Erica that the Chief had shut down all the ORs except hers and one other. ("Here Comes the Flood") Rob Harmon When Rob Harmon became unstable in his surgery, Kate had to tell Lexie about it while she was with Rob's wife, Jen. ("Beat Your Heart Out") Archer Montgomery When Archer was brought to Seattle, Kate was on his case. She was caught between Addison and Derek they fought over his treatment. When Derek won, she administered the drugs he ordered. ("Before and After") Leslie Wilson When Leslie Wilson woke up during her surgery, Kate came to get Derek to handle the situation. ("State of Love and Trust") Career Kate is a floor nurse at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Notes and Trivia *Kate has been credited as Nurse and GI Nurse. Gallery Episodic 214GINurse.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 215GINurse.png|Break on Through 221NurseKate.png|Superstition 305NurseKate.png|Oh, the Guilt 309NurseKate.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 314NurseKate.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 316NurseKate.png|Drowning on Dry Land 320NurseKate.png|Time After Time 410NurseKate.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 503NurseKate.png|Here Comes the Flood 5x14NurseKate.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515NurseKate.png|Before and After 6x13NurseKate.png|State of Love and Trust Appearances fr:Infirmière Kate Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Nurses